Vida Diaria
by Neko-Naru-Uchiha
Summary: Su cotidiana vida nunca sería perfecta. Eso parecía hasta que una patética situación como solía ocurrirle podría realmente llevarlo a un madurar, o mejor dicho, a enamorarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:**

Su cotidiana vida nunca sería perfecta. Eso parecía hasta que una patética situación como solía ocurrirle podría realmente llevarlo a un madurar, o mejor dicho, a enamorarlo.

**Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Kishimoto-san.**

**Aclaraciones: **

_- Pero fui ayer__**.- **_** pensamientos de los personajes**

- _**Habla, idiota**__.- _ **conversación telefónica.**

- Sai…- **habla normal.**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cambio de ciudad y/o escena **

**Advertencia: lemon. Yaoi. **

**Vida Diaria.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¡Naruto! –

-¡Profesor!–

- Deberías haber presentado tu trabajo. Pero siempre vienes con las manos vacías. Lidiar contigo es un poco fastidioso.

- Lo lamento. Economía no es lo mío.

- Bien, entonces deberás conseguirte un tutor o te reprobaré la materia.- Naruto hizo puchero. Apenas era un joven de dieciocho años que estudiaba en el primer año de la universidad de Konoha. Sus cabellos eran dorados, y su piel, trigueña. Sus ojos poseían un hermoso color azul cielo. Era un muchacho muy interesante, cabe decir. Ni hablar de su cuerpo, que estaba demasiado cuidado gracias al deporte que practicaba. Pero, no quería pasar sus vacaciones nuevamente preparando materias. Se lo había prometido a sus padres. El año entrante se iría de viaje estudiantil y no le convenía traer disgustos con sus notas de nuevo. Se sentía, como siempre, presionado. Su padre era un exitoso profesor en la escuela militar, y su madre una gran comerciante. Miró a su mayor, y se resignó.

- Conseguiré a un tutor.

- Sé que no lo harás. Por eso, Iruka me presentará hoy a tu tutor de Economía. Y espero obtener mejores resultados de tu parte, Naruto.- lo reganó. Y no era la primera vez. Todos los benditos meses era lo mismo. Naruto no era un chico responsable; por el contrario, era despistado, nunca cumplía con sus deberes y sus notas – particularmente en aquella materia- no era muy destacables. Sin embargo, por presión de sus padres, Naruto se había inscripto en la carrera de Economía y Finanzas. No era lo que en realidad le gustaba. Su fuerte era el deporte. Se la pasaba el resto del día en un club cerca de su hogar practicando todo tipo de deporte que hubiese, incluyendo clases adicionales de defensa y de baile. Pero aquella aspiración no lograría llevarlo al éxito como sus padres y abuelos quienes sí habían logrado desarrollar su intelecto al máximo potencial y poder llenar un poco sus bolsillos para vivir cómodamente.

- Permiso, profesor- el aludido viró su vista hacia la puerta, donde dos alumnas se encontraban paradas.

- Adelante-

-Tenemos una entrega para Uzumaki– una de ellas, Ino, se acercó al rubio, quien destacaba sobre las demás chicas de su mismo año. Poseía unas curvas peligrosas para cualquier hombre. Era alta, y llevaba su pelo rubio recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos conservaban finos rasgos japoneses, pero su color era de un celeste claro y su tez, muy blanca. – Toma, Naruto. Gracias por el muñeco. El video ha quedado de maravilla- dijo muy felizmente, sin percatarse que toda la clase miraba al rubio desorbitados, sin comprender absolutamente nada al observar detenidamente al objeto que estaba en posesión de sus trigueñas manos.

- D-De nada, Ino…- claro estaba que Naruto estaba avergonzado.- Nos vemos luego…

- Hasta luego. Gracias profesor Kakashi.- saludó cordialmente al mayor, que sólo respondió con una sonrisa.

Tanto Kakashi como el alumnado completo se quedaron boquiabiertos. La imagen que el rubio proporcionaba en esos momentos no era algo común de ver. O al menos, no para la gente a la que se denomina "normal". Porque, después de todo, Naruto tenía comportamientos inmaduros, o simplemente situaciones comprometedoras que siempre lo ponían en aprietos o incomodidades difíciles de explicar como ésta.

- No quiero meterme en tus asuntos, pero… ¿Qué significa ese muñeco Ken que tienes ahí, Naruto?

- No es lo que parece, Kakashi-sensei…- decía moviendo sus manos de un lado al otro. La clase estalló en carcajadas y su maestro sólo suspiró. – Era para un video motion… ¡Pero el juguete no es mío, se lo aseguro!- obviamente, aquello era una mentirita blanca para zafar de las burlas. Aunque Naruto se achicharró sobre su pupitre. Los jóvenes no pudieron contener las carcajadas al pillar el intento de huida del ojiazul para no responsabilizarse de la pertenencia del muñeco. Mas él lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era el toque del timbre del receso. Aquella campana sería una salvación, pero aún le quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos entre risas y chistes hacia su persona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al finalizar su rutina diaria de ejercicio, Naruto arribó sano y salvo a su casa. Todavía se encontraba agitado debido a la exhaustiva ronda de saltos y flexiones que había realizado. Pero sonrío aliviado al ver que sus padres lo esperaban con su platillo favorito: ramen casero. Kushina, su madre, siempre lo consentía en todo lo que podía. Si bien la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba regañándolo por sus tareas sin finalizar, le complacía la mayoría de sus caprichos. Sin hacerse esperar demasiado, se abalanzó a la silla, y pronto tomó su tazón caliente.

- ¡Delicioso, ma!

- Gracias, Naru.- dijo sonriente la mayor. Adoraba las alabanzas que su menor le brindaba a todas sus comidas. La inspiraba a seguir cocinando cada día mejor.

- Naruto, Sasuke ha llamado varias veces. Me ha dicho que lo contactes lo más pronto posible. – cortó Minato aquel ambiente tan favorable para la relajación de su hijo.

- Gracias pa. Pero, ¿Para qué me ha llamado?

- A mi parecer, me sonaba a que estaba molesto…- comentó dubitativo. Por supuesto, al oír esto lo único que se le vino a la mente fue su trabajo en grupo. O al menos, lo que hubiese sido su tarea cooperativa con el azabache llamado Sasuke.

- ¡Demonios!- tragó su cena de golpe y subió dando zancadas por las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto. Se había olvidado de terminar el trabajo de Derecho. Sasuke lo degollaría, de eso estaba seguro. Sus padres miraron hacia la dirección por donde Naruto había desaparecido unos segundos atrás y sólo suspiraron. Naruto siempre sería igual de torpe, aunque querían mantener la esperanza intacta de que algún día su mente diera un giro rotundo y madurara de una maldita vez. Sólo un milagro pedían al cielo, pero claro, su hijo ya parecía imposible.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen:**

Su cotidiana vida nunca sería perfecta. Eso parecía hasta que una patética situación como solía ocurrirle podría realmente llevarlo a un madurar, o mejor dicho, a enamorarlo.

**Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Kishimoto-san.**

**Aclaraciones: **

_- Pero fui ayer__**.- **_** pensamientos de los personajes**

- _**Habla, idiota**__.- _ **conversación telefónica.**

- Sai…- **habla normal.**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cambio de ciudad y/o escena **

**Advertencia: lemon. Yaoi. **

**Vida Diaria.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían concordado que aquel sería el lugar de encuentro. Pero, como era habitual, la estación de Shibuya siempre estaba colmada de gente. Quizá hubiera sido mejor encontrarse en un café o irlo a buscar a su casa. Pero aquel día a Sasuke se le ocurrió no aparecer por su casa y por eso Naruto se encontraba buscando a su amigo entre el gentío. Abrió su celular por enésima vez y marcó el número del azabache. Un tono. Dos tonos. Y, por fin, atendió.

- Teme, estoy agitando mi mano. No logro verte entre tantas personas.

- Dobe, estoy detrás de ti. – Naruto volteó y se encontró con aquellos penetrantes ojos negros que le dieron escalofríos, o algo similar. Se acercó hacia su amigo y juntos se encaminaron por los iluminados locales de la ciudad. Ciertamente, Naruto le había pedido un gran favor: hallar el atuendo ideal para la fiesta escolar. Por supuesto que Sasuke aceptó, pero de mala gana cabe aclarar. Localizaron un café y compraron batidos para beber algo delicioso durante el trayecto y conversar, o bueno pelear como hermanos. Porque sus charlas no eran tan productivas o llevaderas. Consistían en insultos, uno o dos comentarios realistas, y de nuevo insultos. De pronto, Sasuke visualizó una remera. Claro, no cualquier remera. Esta tenía grabada una frase que para la inocente y pueril mente rubia no lograría descifrar en segundos. Sasuke sonrió con malicia y, para picar a su amigo, se lo ocurrió cargosearlo.

- Dobe, cállate y bésame. – sentenció. Naruto quedó perplejo ante estas palabras. Su amigo debía haber consumido alucinógenos antes de pronunciar aquellas palabras. No sabía si golpearlo, atragantarse u obedecer a esa petición. Fue entonces en ese instante donde su instinto lo llevó a virar su vista, enamorarse de la prenda ajustada que estaba en el maniquí y, al abrir la puerta del local, no reparó en que en vez de dos escalones, en este había tres. Sus piernas flaquearon, y su cuerpo no pude percibir la presencia del suelo debajo de sus pies, con lo cual, atinó a ver un pantalón colgado en el perchero e instantáneamente, alzó sus brazos en busca de ellos para su sostén, y no contó con que la percha fuera de un plástico poco resistente a su peso en caída libre. Y, como si el destino se le riera en la cara, se llevó puesto el perchero entero. Sasuke estalló en carcajadas. Su amigo no podía ser más idiota. Naruto, avergonzado, se levantó y pidió disculpas al dueño, quien también reía fuertemente por la gran actuación del rubio.

- Dobe, eres un despistado.

- Teme, tú eres el maldito desgraciado que me despistó.

- No pensé que te gustaba tanto.

- Ay, cállate. Eres un bastardo ttebayo!

- ¿Te encuentras bien jovencito?- cuestionó el dueño del local. Naruto asintió con su cabeza y rápidamente tiró del buzo de su acompañante y lo condujo fuera del local. Exhaló aire y apoyó su cabeza sobre la pared. Observó al pelinegro y le propinó un buen golpe que para Sasuke fue como si el viento le hubiese soplado. Y eso enojó al menor. Decidido, lo pisó y le gritó insultos sin sentido, y se encaminó hacia otros locales. Sasuke lo alcanzó rápidamente y de nuevo comenzaron a pelear durante todo el camino. Naruto pensaba que era un milagro el hecho de que ningún conocido hubiese pasado en aquel momento, aunque, para su mala suerte, Kiba lo había visualizado todo. Eso lo notaría al día siguiente, ni bien pusiera un pie sobre la universidad.


End file.
